The advancement of technology has led to an increasing demand for efficient and reliable data transmission and storage systems. This demand has led to the creation of new methods of data encryption for data storage and data transmission over physical channels.
For instance, cellular transmissions have been historically insecure and virtually anyone can intercept virtually any cellular transmission or conversation. Future mobile phones will play a pivotal role in electronic-business by delivering a range of services anywhere, and at any time. Therefore, in the event hackers could intercept such services, serious fraud could result. As a result, security technologies will be critical for building user confidence and facilitating broad market adoption of next-generation wireless e-business solutions.
Thus far, many encryption techniques have been created to reduce the likelihood of a successful communication interception. Nevertheless, virtually all encryption methods cannot prevent all interceptions. What is therefore needed are effective and reliable systems and methods for encryption and decryption.